


The first one who falls in love loses.

by saetreshoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetreshoe/pseuds/saetreshoe
Summary: Betty is hired as a nanny for a rebellious 15- year-old named jellybean, who is not an easy teenager. She later finds out she has a brother. 21-year-old Jughead is locked in his room for over a year now, with no plans of getting out of the house anytime soon.orAngsty jughead falls in the webs of a cheerful betty, decided to make his life a little bit less miserable, a hard chore considering who she reminds him of.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. prologue.

Hey, it´s Betty.  
as you may know, I got fired from my last job at the coffee shop, but yesterday I got a call from a lady and she said she saw my cv and she wants me to interview me for a nanny job!! It's in California so I have to take the bus, but I heard it's very sunny there! I´m going to go get ready now, wish me luck! :)"

Betty posted in her blog, closed her mac laptop and got inside of her blue bathtub to shower.

She started writing a blog over three months ago when she got fired from her job. She used it as an escape from to vent when she felt anxious, down or angry, and today she was definitely feeling anxious.

She didn't want to fuck up her interview today, so she´ll do the best as she can to show a good impression, get the job and get the hell out of her parents' house.  
When she got out of the shower she brushed her hair, teeth and did a simple- pink lipstick, blush and a little bit of mascara -makeup.

She got out of the bathroom o to see what she would wear, and after 10 minutes od "don't be such a nun" and "don't be such a slut" she decided for a green sweater, blue jeans, and her high blonde ponytail.  
-  
She was standing in front of the beautiful beige house, nervous, and she walked through a stone path surrounded by beautiful trees. when she got to the grid she ringed the bell and 15 seconds later they opened. she walked to the huge, wood house door where a pretty lady was waiting for her.

"Hello, Miss Jones," She said with the best smile she could give.

"Hi Betty, please come in"

Betty stepped into the beautiful house, a mix of golden, blue and sliver filled the living room, with a wood floor that matched the door, huge chandeliers, and blue velvet couches.  
"Please sit," Gladys told her with a smile

Betty sit on the nearest couch and Gladys sit in front of her.

"Well, lets begin shall we"


	2. Chapter one

Betty opened her white wood door to find her mom, Alice standing in front of her.

"so?" she asked, crossing her arms "how did it go?"  
"I got the job!" Betty said with a smile

she knew her mom won't approve anything that's not a Harvard college acceptance, even at 21. 

"When do you start?" she asked without responding to her daughter's smile

"Next week" she answered, done with the conversation already

"Let's hope you don't get fired this time. Don't forget to pack your pills" she said as she left the room.

"Yes, mom."

Betty was prescribed pills that helped her to control her bad temper, the reason why she got fired from her last job, for screaming at her boss instead of keeping her mouth shut, as she should. At least that was what Alice always told her.

She had to move back to her parent's house cause she couldn't afford her apartment anymore, and she hated every second of it.  
-  
"Monday, January 23rd  
Hey, its Betty!  
Today I finally leave my parent's house to start my new job. Gladys, the lady that hired me, is doing a work trip for three months tonight, and I just have to keep an eye on her daughter so she doesn't escapes, lol.  
I think is going to be a pretty easy job! I'll keep you updated. x"

Betty closed her laptop as the noisy and smelly bus arrived at Gladys's house, and she walked past the garden and ringed the bell as she found herself surprised when a tall girl, almost her height, with dark hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes opened the door

"Hi" she greeted drily 

"Hey, you must be Jellybean, right?" she said as she got in.

"Yup. I go for JB, though." 

She started walking towards a hall and did a hand gesture that told betty to follow her.

As they walked past by a hall full of family pictures, wood doors, and chandeliers, they got to Betty´s new room

"Here it is. Make yourself comfortable!" she ironically said rolling her eyes, clearly obliged by her mom." I'll go tell my mom you're here"

"Ok," Betty said with a smile. she noticed how dry and bad-tempered that girl was, similar to betty at her age.

She opened the door and saw pink, white and light blue all over the place, and she hated it. it reminded her of her room at her parent's house but she guessed it was probably jellybeans old room, she won't complain, though. The bed was king size, with pink covers and withe cushions and pillows. there as a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and the floor was a pretty beige carpet. She opened the closet and gasped at how big it was. with the clothes she packed, she probably won't fill even half of it.  
-  
It was eight pm, and Gladys was about to go. Jellybean locked herself in her room old day, angry at how her mom hired a nanny for her at 15, and betty could do much but sit in the kitchen writing in her blog, it was pretty boring in there, she tough.

"well, i gotta go now," Gladys said as she grabbed her suitcase"  
bye jellybean, bye betty. I´ll call you every day to see how she´s doing ok?"

"ok" betty answered with a forced smile, she hated this job already  
Gladys left and Jellybean went to bed, leaving betty alone in the kitchen.

-

It was past twelve, and betty was watching gossip girl on the couch for over two hours now.

She walked into the dark kitchen when she stumbled upon something or someone.

"Hey, watch it" A male voice spoke

"Who is this?" Betty asked as she reached for the switch. When she turned the lights on, she was alone.

"What the fuck?" She tought. She was starting to freak out overthinking about robbers, and even ghosts, so she decided to go to bed.  
-  
"Tuesday, 12:05 am  
Hey, Its Betty and I think there is a fucking ghost in here  
Last night, I walked into the dark kitchen and stumble upon someone, a guy I think and he said "watch it" and left. Gladys didn't say anything about a boy living here so I'm scared as fuck. I´ll go ask JB now, wish me luck, lol"

Betty gave jellybean her breakfast, a pancake and a cup of coffee, as she sat in front of her on the living room table.

"JB, you know if anyone else lives in here?" She asked afraid of the answer

Jellybean stared at her for a second and looked away.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, avoiding eye contact

"Answer me, Jellybean, I have the right to know who I'm living with" She was starting to get annoyed at her petty manners

"Yes, someone else lives here, my brother Jughead. He is locked in his room for a year and three months now, and he doesn't talk to anyone, not even me." She said with tears in her eyes

"Why?" Betty asked, concerned

"Why do you even fucking care! Leave me alone, and don´t talk to him!" She screamed as she left, sobbing.

"What the hell?"


	3. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried to make this chapter as emotional as i can for now, but trust me it gets worse, lol.  
> I know you wont understand much rn, but in the next chapter some things will be explained!  
> btw, merry christmas!

"Thursday, at 3.09 pm.  
Hey! Its Betty  
update: this job isn't going to be as easy as I thought, there are a lot of secrets in this house that nor jellybean or the maid will tell me. But I'm decided to find out what the hell is going on in here, oh, and there is no ghost in here, but something even worse.  
ill keep you updated! x."  
-  
As she wrote in her blog yesterday, she was decided to find out who this boy jughead was, since Jellybean is ignoring her since their last conversation, and the maid told her that she won't say a word.

Betty was frustrated, so she decided on a plan:  
Tonight, she´ll be in the kitchen in the dark with her laptop waiting for him, and when he gets inside she´ll try and talk to him. Sounded good in her head.

She decided to try to get Jellybean to tell her what the hell happened with Jughead.

"Hey, JB," she said while stepping into her room." can I come in?"

"Go away, Betty," Jellybean said, visibly annoyed." I'm not telling you shit. Mind your business"

"I didn't come here to talk about him, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Why would I want to do that?

Betty was done.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me? I just asked one question, and you don't get the right to speak to me like that, lady. Remember, I´m the one in charge." god, she sounded like her mother.

"I'm mad at you cause I try my best to forget about how jughead hates me and my whole family and you come here out of fucking nowhere and ask about him over and over. Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"Jelly, I´m not-" She said while sitting in her bed, and Jellybean pushed her away.

"Get away from me, and don't call me Jelly ever again," she said, crying.

Betty left the room shocked. She was so going to find him tonight.

-

When he heard no one was up, Jughead went to the kitchen to drink some water. he turned on the switch and-

"Aha!" he heard a female voice say.

he found a girl sitting on the counter, and something broke inside of him as he saw her face.

Blonde, green eyes, pale skin... she looked so much like her.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to calm himself down.

"I´m Betty, Betty Cooper. Jellybeans nanny" she said getting off the counter and walking towards him. "and you are...?"

He couldn't take this anymore. he felt the ghost that tortured him for over a year too close for him to handle. So he left the kitchen leaving a confused Betty alone.

He started crying as soon as he closed his room´s door, hitting on the wall (an action that woke jellybean up) as he fell on the floor. He was so close to getting out of this state that seeing her, Betty, might have just taken him back to the beginning of it, in the worst way possible.

-

As soon as Jughead left the kitchen Betty started following him to his room, without him noticing, and when he closed the door she got closer to it and listened a sob before a loud bang made her jump. She found Jellybean behind her "what the fuck did you do?" she whispered

"I don´t know, nothing! Let's go to bed, Jelly. ill fix this tomorrow"

"no, you won't fix shit," she said as she left

betty sighed at the ceiling. She hated this job more and more as the days passed. 

\--

Jughead was worse than ever, or at least that was what betty heard the maid told Gladys trough the phone.

"He is just like September, Gladys, I don't know what happened but he won't eat, drink or talk at all"

Betty didn't understand anything, and now with Jellybean hating her more than ever, it made it even harder.

She didn't understand his reaction to just seeing her, did he had any kind of mental problems? she questioned. 

At least, now she knew the maid talked to him and he wasn't completely isolated, but she also wanted to know why he was locked in there, and why he got so bad when they talked.

she´ll do the best as she can to try and fix this whole mess, at least a little bit.

-

He heard a knock at the door for the fifth time this day and decided he won't get any better if he just holds it all in.

"come in"

Rachel, the maid. A dark-skinned woman with dark, round eyes and big lips entered his blue and green room.

"honey, what's going on?" the woman asked while getting close to him. He was sitting on his bed with his hair all messy and his eye bags red and puffy from crying.

"She looks so much like her," he said, his voice breaking.

"who? who looks so much like her?" Rachel asked, understanding everything now.

"Betty, Betty Cooper, she looks so much like her it felt like she was talking to me, again " he said as a single tear fell down his left eye.

"Oh baby, come here," She said as she hugged him "Everything is going to be ok, ok? Do you want me to call your therapist?" she asked and he nodded "Ok honey, I´ll be right back."

As she walked through the hall she walked past Betty and examined her face. He was right, she did look like her, but probably the most similarity was their big, green eyes.

-

Betty walked to jughead´s room decided to talk to him, and in the hall, the maid stared at her for a while, something she has been doing lately, she´ll ask her about that later.

When she got closer to his room, she saw the door was half-closed, and she peeked.

She saw him, Jughead.

He looked like he cried a lot, sitting on his bed, staring at a picture on his light table. 

He looked so small, it made her sad for him. What could someone go through to look this devastated?


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! please comment what you think. x

"Tuesday, 6:30 am  
Hey, its betty.  
Honestly, I don´t know what the hell is happening, there is a guy isolated in a room, jellybean barely talks to me and the maid is my only company, lol. This is a very depressing job if I say so myself. Anyways, I gotta go drive JB to school, x."

Betty closed her laptop and drove jellybean to school.

"You know, my birthday is in three weeks now," Jellybean said, writing something on her phone

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do?" Betty asked. She was relieved Jelly was starting to talk to her, and being more open with her, even if they talked little.

"I don´t really know, I want to make a little reunion with some friends and my family. Well, not all of my family, you know..." she said looking at the window of the black car Betty was given three days ago.

"I´m sorry, about all of this JB. You don´t deserve any of it"

"Any of what? I´m the better one here. The one you should feel bad about is him."

"What happened to him?" Betty asked, hopefull to finally get an answer

" It's not my story to tell, and none of your business" Jellybean answered, drily.

"I´m just curious"

"well, curiosity killed the cat, Betty." And as she said that, she got out of the car and headed to school.  
-  
Betty was sitting on the kitchen counter as she was told, watching how Rachel cleaned the floor.

Suddenly, she stopped and stared at betty for a second before heading to the hall and coming back with a photo. Betty watched in confusion.

Rachel put the photo over the counter, heading betty, she grabbed it and saw a beautiful girl wearing a pink dress, with long blonde hair, rosy lips, and big green eyes, just like hers.

She kind of reminded her of herself, a little bit, maybe their eyes... they were a pretty similar green. The picture was cut in the middle, but it was clear that she was holding someone else's hand. Betty looked up at Rachel, asking for explanations.

"Josefine Dalia," She said.

"I´m sorry, who is this?"

"Josefine Dalia was a precious girl, She had a funny and bubbly personality, she always lighted up a dark room or a dark heart.  
She was loved by everyone in her school but she never bragged or felt more than anyone, oh, she was so humble and kind" Rachel said, sadness in her eyes. Betty didn´t understand this story, at all. Why is she telling her this?

"She was nineteen when she passed away," Rachel said, her eyes watery.

"Oh, god. I´m so sorry, Rachel"

"It's ok Betty, It´s not me who is not over the grief part. You probably realized how Jughead broke down after seeing you, and this is why. You see how much you both look alike?" Betty nodded. "When you´re in grief, even the smallest thing that reminds you of the person you lost can make you break down, especially Jughead, who has been diagnosed with depression. Seeing you, made him feel like you were her, and then realizing she is dead."

"Oh my god, I´m so sorry!" Betty honestly apologized, she couldn't imagine what he was going trough to break down at such a small thing, nor that he broke down.

"It´s not your fault honey, I just think that you deserve an answer, and I need you to help me save him."

"save him?"

"Yes, I talked to his therapist on the phone and he said it will help him talk to other people that were not me or his mom, only if he wants to. All I want you to do is go talk to him, help him see you as Betty and not Josefine. Can you help me do that?"

"Won't that make him worse" Betty at this point was a big ball of confusion

"oh no, that was just his surprise at seeing you for the first time, I´m sure hell be okay."

"Okay then, I´ll try it" She smiled

"Thank you so much honey," Rachel said as she put the picture back at its place, and started cleaning the floor again.

Then, the realization hit betty. How the hell was she going to do that?  
How did she get herself in this mess in five minutes?

-

Betty knocked on jughead´s door, She had been thinking all day in how to approach him and also searching online.

"Who is it?" A soft voice spoke on the inside

"Hi, I´m Betty, Can I come in?" she said closing her eyes tight, she wanted this to work.

-

"Hi I´m Betty, Can I come in?" He heard on the other side of the door, her sweet and calming voice filling his room.

He thought about it for a few seconds and remembered what his psychiatrist told him. if he wants to get better he needed to start talking to more people, with baby steps. He didn't think Betty was his best option, considering how much she looks like Josefine, but he ended up saying yes, he wanted to get better and try to be happy.

Betty entered the room and he felt as the darkness in it faded away with her warm smile, he was still in bed, so he tried to fix his hair a little bit.

"Hi," She said, softly "Can I sit?" she asked pointing at the end of his bed. He nodded "Okay"

She put her lips in a line as she sat and examined his room with her big eyes.

He was still making a big effort onto not thinking about Josefine, this was Betty, not Josefine, he repeated o his mind, the words his psychiatrist and Rachel told him multiple times this week

"So, Jughead, I know what happened, and I just wanted to say that I´m so sorry that I made you go through something like that, and I´ll try to be more careful now. I live here so I´m here for you, whatever you need, okay?" she asked and he nodded, god, it was impossible. He would be lying to himself if he said that every part of her reminded him of Josefine, even her manners and voice. God, was he going crazy?

-"You´re crazy," Josefine said, laughing as he pushed her harder in the swing.

"only for you, baby" Jughead answered, winking at her and pushing even harder, Josefine let out a loud laugh, they probably woke up everyone in the neighborhood by now.-

He came back to reality, finding Betty staring at him 

"Jughead, are you ok?"

"I think I´m going crazy, Betty"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment what you think. xoxo


End file.
